1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) stack.
2. Description of Related Art
Fuel cells may be classified into various kinds of fuel cells according to the kind of electrolyte utilized. Since fuel cells have various power ranges, usages and the like, a suitable fuel cell can be selected according to its desired usage. In solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs), it is relatively easy to control the position of an electrolyte, and there is no risk of exhausting the electrolyte because of the fixed position of the electrolyte. Further, since SOFCs are strongly corrosion resistant, the lifetime of SOFCs is extended. For these reasons, SOFCs have come into the spotlight as fuel cells for distributed generation, commerce, and domestic use.
The voltage of a unit cell used in a fuel cell is not high as compared with that required for practical use. Therefore, in order to obtain a voltage required in actual use, the rated voltage and capacity of the fuel cell is designed by connecting a plurality of unit cells in series or parallel to one another.